


Take a Risk

by aqd



Series: Halloween Countdown 2017 [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Halloween, M/M, One Shot, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqd/pseuds/aqd
Summary: Kanda is addicted to danger and he knows that it’s going to kill him one day, but he doesn’t care. Risk makes his daily routine colourful, the long days on work less tedious.Therefore the encounter with Lavi in a cool autumn night is one of the best things that have ever happened to him.





	Take a Risk

**Author's Note:**

> I proudly present the second part of my halloween countdown!  
> Have a nice day!
> 
> trigger warnings: blood, blood drinking, injuries, violence

There are two kinds of people in the world. The one kind, who avoids risks, who cuts their losses, who plays it safe. And then there are the risk-seekers, who maximise their gains, regardless of the sacrifices.  
  
Kanda’s one of them. Always been.  
  
He drives too fast, he doesn’t sleep enough, he lives too dangerously. He gets into fights on a regular basis. He meets people he shouldn’t meet.  
  
His favourite game in his youth has been chicken. He and his best friend have stood on the rails near his home, looking at each other and not at the train, which was coming closer and closer. Kanda has seen more than once true fear in Alma’s eyes, while his own heart has felt so alive, even though the rails were already shaking and the horn of the train resonated. Kanda has always won. And nearly died a few times, but that’s nothing against the energy in his veins, fingers trembling in excitement, the bouncing of his heart.  
  
Kanda is addicted to danger and he knows that it’s going to kill him one day, but he doesn’t care. Risk makes his daily routine colourful, the long days on work less tedious.  
  
By twenty-five he has nearly broken all of his bones at least once and finally broken off contact with his father, because he’s going to kill the pitiful man one day, if he doesn’t stop. And Kanda doesn’t want to stop.  
  
Therefore the encounter with Lavi in a cool autumn night is one of the best things that have ever happened to him. He’s walking home and the cut on his eyebrow won’t stop bleeding. He has beaten a man to a pulp, because he didn’t stop bothering him, and he knows that he’s not going to sleep. The night is crisp and moonless and he stops in front of the door of his apartment building to search for his keys, when somebody’s suddenly behind him.  
  
The stranger violently grabs him and turns him around. His keys fall down and he tries to shake him off, but without any success. The stranger shoves him brutally against the wall of the house entrance and Kanda finally sees him. A redhead, taller than him, broad shoulders, an eyepatch. He tries to fight, but he has no chance. The stranger is way too strong and Kanda remembers him. He has been in the bar and watched him. Kanda has noticed and ignored him, because he has been in the mood for a brawl and not for an one night stand.  
  
“Fuck off,” he hisses and the stranger starts to laugh. He pins him against the wall and Kanda’s losing out. “What do you want?”  
  
The stranger smiles and now he sees the fangs. They’re white like pearls and sharp. Kanda freezes for a moment, dark eyes wide, and the stranger uses his shock to move his arms over his head. Now he’s able to hold him single-handedly in place, while his free hand touches Kanda’s still bleeding brow. He tries to kick him, heart throbbing wildly against his ribcage and panic flowing through his veins, but the stranger doesn’t even flinch. He brings his crimson fingers to his mouth and tastes his blood with relish.  
  
“Deliciously,” he says and his voice is smooth. Then he buries his face into the crook of Kanda’s neck and bites him, giving him no time to scream.  
  
Kanda squeezes his eyes shut, his whole body going rigid, and gasps when the pain spikes through his nerves, but suddenly it’s gone. He feels cold lips and sharp teeth, but no pain. His eyes jump over the deserted backstreet, hands and knees shaking. The stranger smiles against his neck and Kanda's eyes go wide, because the sensation is incredibly. All of his anger and fear disappear in an instant and he nearly loses his balance. The stranger releases his wrists and lays his cold hands on his hips to hold him up. Kanda doesn’t even try to fend him off. Instead he wraps his arms around him and can’t stop the soft moan from escaping his lips. The stranger laughs against his skin and drinks eagerly. Kanda’s whole body tingles and his heart races. He’s never felt so alive. He presses his nails into cold skin and pulls him even closer.  
  
Climax comes fast, only a minute later, and without any warning. Kanda arches his back and curls his fingers into the stranger’s shoulders, heat spilling over his whole body. They stay for a few more seconds like this before the stranger draws back a little and examines him with a smile. His teeth are full of blood. Kanda’s skin keeps tingling, knees weak and pupils blown wide.  
  
“What’s your name?” he asks and Kanda feels suddenly very dizzy.  
  
“Kanda,” he replies silently and his legs give in. The stranger holds him up easily.  
  
“Your complete name.” He lays a hand on his cheek and moves his face, maybe to examine him.  
  
“Yuu Kanda,” he answers slowly and his vision darkens.  
  
“Nice to meet you, Yuu. I guess we’re going to see each other more often from now on,” he whispers into his ear with a little laugh and Kanda loses consciousness. When he wakes up in the morning, he lies on his bed and his neck is unblemished.

 

He soon learns that the vampire’s name is Lavi.  
  
Lavi comes and goes like he wants and takes every time a small amount of his blood in exchange for rapture. And he doesn’t stop using his first name.

 

Kanda steps out of the shower and wants to reach for a towel, when a shiver erupts between his shoulder blades and he knows that he’s right behind him.  
  
“Hello dipshit,” he greets him with a frown and Lavi starts to laugh. His hair is too red, his eye too green and his skin too white, nearly translucent.  
  
“Hello Yuu,” he answers and his voice is smooth like molten chocolate. Kanda hates chocolate.  
  
“Don’t call me that,” he snaps and wraps a towel around his wet hair. Lavi’s eye wanders over his naked body and stops at his neck. Kanda’s heartbeat quickens.  
  
Lavi smiles at him and his eye is unfathomable. He exudes a hint of danger and Kanda’s pride is the only thing that stops him from offering his neck. “You look wonderful.”  
  
“I know,” he replies deadpan and starts to comb his hair. Lavi watches him, mesmerized by the inky sea. Kanda sometimes thinks that Lavi sees the world differently than him, because of the fascination in his eye when he examines stars, neon signs or like now Kanda’s wet hair.  
  
“Did you miss me?” he asks boldly and there’s a glint in his eye. His last visit was three weeks ago and the only thing Kanda has missed is sweet rapture. At least he tries to persuade himself. “I missed you.”  
  
“Me or my blood?” Kanda asks without skipping a beat and Lavi laughs. It’s a soft sound for a deadly creature.  
  
“Both,” he answers and steps closer. Kanda is trapped between cold tiles and his even colder body, but he doesn’t care. He tilts his head and closes his eyes and finally Lavi’s teeth sink into his skin.

 

Sometimes Lavi stays after they are finished. Kanda lies on the bed and feels so wonderfully light and heavy at the same time and is so at ease that he doesn’t even fake anger. Instead he lets Lavi watch him. He’s less pale now and looks like a human, aside from his eye, which is still so unnatural green that it sometimes stings in Kanda’s eyes.  
  
Sometimes Lavi starts to talk and Kanda listens. He talks over past times, past adventures, past companions and Kanda has to admit that he’s a great story teller. His words are full of colour and forms and life and sometimes Kanda feels like he’s there with him. On the high sea, killing every night another passenger and hiding in the storage room between stacked goods. In the depths of the jungle, seeing tigers and ruins. In a wheat field in daylight, helplessly running while the sun is burning his skin. Often he falls asleep and when he wakes up the morning sun is blinding him and Lavi is gone.

 

One night Kanda meets another vampire, but he’s different than Lavi. Menace seeps out of his eyes and fanged mouth. It’s not the delicious feeling of danger, it’s mortal fear. Kanda manages to run until he’s cornered in an alley. He fights back relentlessly, anger burning somewhere under his heart, until the vampire snaps his wrist like a twig and that’s the moment he starts to scream.  
  
Lavi appears out of thin air and the fight is terrible. Bones shatter, flesh gets ripped apart, blood spills everywhere. He sees another side of him. As menacing and dangerous as the vampire he’s killing.  
  
“He’s mine,” he hisses possessively and rips the creature into pieces. Kanda watches silently how Lavi destroys the vampire until there’s nothing more left than gore and shattered bones. Then he looks at him, full of blood, and the green of his eye is completely gone, devoured by blackness. He’s bleeding heavily and Kanda rips his scarf down with his good hand.  
  
“Bite me,” he says breathily and his heart races in his chest. “Lavi, bite me.”  
  
Lavi shoves him brutally against the wall, hard enough to knock the air out of his lungs, and his teeth dive into his neck. Kanda arches his back and the pain in his wrist is forgotten. Lavi holds him up and drinks greedily and Kanda wraps his arms and legs around him and it’s even better than before. It’s ecstasy, unrestrained and nearly unbearable. It’s blinding and all the dangerous situations in his life fade out in comparison. Trains, heights, fights. It’s inexorable and unstoppable and finally too much. Stars explode under his closed lids, bright like supernovae, and Kanda loses consciousness.  
  
He wakes up in his bed and the pain in his wrist is gone. So are the bite marks. He’s wearing clean clothes and all he can think about is Lavi’s voice.  
  
_He’s mine_.

 

They don’t talk about what has happened and Lavi shows up more often from now on, sometimes without biting him. He talks and Kanda listens and sometimes he sits on the edge of Kanda’s bed and reads a book while he sleeps. One day Kanda has a fever and wants to shoo him away, but Lavi stays and lays his ice cold hand on his forehead and talks about a moonless night centuries ago. In this night he went to bed as a human and when he woke up there were fangs in his neck and his life flowed through his fingers. He never talks about the vampire, who turned him, and Kanda never asks.

 

Kanda’s own life ends in an autumn night, nearly one year after their first encounter. The moon is full and stars are scattered all over the sky. It has been a few days after their last night together and he’s restless. His heart feels hollow, a sensation which is hardly bearable, and something has to happen. Now.  
  
He calls for Lavi, without any success. So he goes out and his old friend risk is right by his side. He crosses streets without looking right or left, leaps over murals and fences and finally reaches a club he sometimes visits. Mostly to get drunk and to beat somebody up. It’s the same routine as usual. He drinks, until somebody bothers him and then the fun starts.  
  
But this time his intuition deserts him. The guy is scrawny and likely high, no real match for him. Until he pulls out the knife. Kanda ends up lying in the alley behind the club, life oozes out of him and he can’t stop laughing, because risk has finally caught up with him after all these years.  
  
For a moment he thinks about calling for Lavi, but then he decides that death is the next and last venture. He’s absolutely terrified and even though he’s bleeding out, his heart beats excitedly in his chest. Kanda looks at the stars and closes his eyes with a smile.

 

His life is over, but he isn’t dead.  
  
To his surprise he wakes up once more and Lavi’s sitting next to him. They’re in Kanda’s apartment, but everything feels weirdly unfamiliar. Kanda’s eyes jump over his furniture and finally rest on Lavi.  
  
His eye is so blindingly green that Kanda’s own eyes tear up. He raises his hands and they’re deathly pale. The air is full of sounds and smells and even though he’s shaking, his heart is still and mute.  
  
“You turned me,” he whispers softly and Lavi smiles at him.  
  
“How could I let you go?” he answers and reaches out to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. He feels so warm amidst the coldness of a still heart and Kanda leans his face into the touch. “Why didn’t you call for me?”  
  
Kanda examines him, absorbing the way the starlight illuminates his eye. “What’s more thrilling than the jump into the unknown?” he answers and curls his fingers around Lavi’s wrist to pull him close.  
  
Lavi wraps his arms around him and their noses nearly touch. He smells like the sea, jungle, a burning wheat field, pale moonlight. A coppery scent reaches Kanda’s nose and lies heavily on his silent lungs. He frowns softly and his tongue touches the sharp fangs in his mouth.  
  
“I feel so dizzy,” he says softly and Lavi’s smile doesn’t cease.  
  
“You’re hungry,” he answers and bites his own wrist, no hint of pain in his face. Blood, dark like the night, spills over his skin and only a second later Lavi lies flat on his back and Kanda is over him, ramming his teeth deeply into his warm flesh. And finally blood runs down his throat. Lavi gasps and Kanda barely hears it through the rushing in his ears. He drinks and drinks, feeling stronger with every second. Lavi writhes under him, softly moaning and eye squeezed shut.  
  
Kanda’s eyes jump to his neck and suddenly Lavi is looking at him, pupil blown wide and lips parted. “Yuu, bite me. Please,” he whispers breathily and so Kanda let’s go of his wrist. He smooths his lips over the pale skin right above Lavi’s carotid artery, feeling no pulse, and presses his teeth into his neck.  
  
A soft sound escapes Lavi’s lips, something between gasp and whimper. Kanda drinks greedily, Lavi’s moving under him, bucking his hips, curling cold fingers into his back, moaning unrestrainedly. He keeps going and it feels so good, so much better than getting bitten, until Lavi whispers his name. “Yuu.” He gasps and arches his back, because Kanda’s teeth dive deeper into his skin. “Yuu, you’re killing me,” he breathes nearly soundlessly and it takes all of Kanda’s might to stop.  
  
He draws back and examines him, fingers dancing over bite marks, which slowly heal. Lavi is nearly as white as the linen they’re lying on but he’s still smiling at him, eye so dark and so soft. Kanda frowns softly and takes his face in his hands, thumbs brushing over cold cheeks, before lowering his head to wipe off the last traces of red, tasting no copper, but starlight and sweet danger. Lavi’s eye flutters shut and he turns his head, lips nearly touching Kanda’s cheek. “Kiss me.” The words disappear into black hair and resonate in Kanda’s sleeping heart. And so he does, like he has wanted since the day he saw Lavi’s other side, possessive and dangerous, protective and guarding. It’s surprisingly innocent, it’s soft and slow, and it goes on and on.  
  
“Yuu,” Lavi murmurs minutes later against his lips, only voice and no warm breath. “Let’s go hunt.”  
  
“And then?” Kanda asks equally silently, watching the way the moonlight plays with Lavi’s hair.  
  
“Everything you want,” he answers and wraps his cold arms around him. His smile is soft and soon they disappear into the night.  
  
And Kanda’s dead heart feels so alive.

**Author's Note:**

> See you next week for part #3.  
> The title is "Endless blue" and it's yullen and a mermaid au.  
> See you soon!


End file.
